why not us? -an Everlark, Hunger Games fanfiction
by Crazy about Hunger Games
Summary: Hi this is Sarah2! And this my first Hunger Games fanfic! there's a lot of action so I hope you'll like it :) good Christmas Hollydays
1. Chapter 1

**Why not us?**

-A Peenis fan fiction

Katniss took her bow and shot the president Snow! She did it! Finally, they were all free. There were no district, no peacemakers, no "President Snow" anymore, it was all gone. But it looked too perfect and someone shot her in her back. So she fell and Peeta who had seen everything started running to her, but Gale was there first and he hugged her very hard calling for help. Peeta ran to her and tried to make her walk to the hospital like she did with him during the Hunger Games when Cato and his friends fought with him. When they got to the hospital, everything was open, and the light turned off but there were nobody, so they came in and went to a big room with, in the middle, an operating table. They stretched her on it and Peeta pricked her to make her fell asleep. He operated her and, some hours later, she whispered the name of Peeta in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Gale heard that, he looked at Peeta and told them: "I can't take this anymore" and he went out of the room. Peeta, feeling alone said "I'm here Katniss, and will always be". Later, in the evening, while Gale was outside, Katniss woke up and asked what happened and why wasn't Gale here and if Prim and her mother was okay. Peeta answered:

"We won the rebellion and I'm pretty sure that Prim and your mother are okay  
>-what about Gale?<br>-hum, I know you love him but during your sleep you whispered my name many times and he said that he couldn't take this anymore and, now, he's outside I think  
>-ho my god<br>-what? He's okay now...  
>-I know but he doesn't deserve that! You don't deserve that, both of you!<br>-what?  
>-I gotta see Gale, she said trying to get up slowly.<br>-please tell me! What don't we deserve?  
>-please bring me to Gale<br>-NO! Not anymore, I'm tired to do this, i wanna know: What don't we deserve?  
>-look, I love Gale but... During the Hunger Games, I pretended that I loved you to get sponsors and I played with your heart and you doesn't deserve that.<br>-and Gale?  
>-I love him! but in the second Hunger Games, on the beach, or when your heart stopped I didn't kiss you for the sponsors but because I loved you, only you and I think he knows it. Then, to get you out of the Capitol, Gale risked his life to save you only because he loved me and that's why I can't, I can't let him down, not now!"<br>They stopped talking for a little while and the girl on fire said "I never wanted any of this" Peeta looked at her and head down, he whispered "me neither, but at least, I know something: I can't change you". Suddenly, Gale came in and looked at Katniss who was nearly crying.  
>"Are you okay?<br>-yes, answered the little voice  
>-I'm gonna call Coy to tell her you're okay and that she can come to bring us back to district 13<br>-ok  
>-hey Katniss, you really afraid me this time! Don't do this to me ever again.<br>-ok"


	3. Chapter 3

When Gale heard that, he looked at Peeta and told them: "I can't take this anymore" and he went out of the room. Peeta, feeling alone said "I'm here Katniss, and will always be". Later, in the evening, while Gale was outside, Katniss woke up and asked what happened and why wasn't Gale here and if Prim and her mother was okay. Peeta answered:

"We won the rebellion and I'm pretty sure that Prim and your mother are okay  
>-what about Gale?<br>-hum, I know you love him but during your sleep you whispered my name many times and he said that he couldn't take this anymore and, now, he's outside I think  
>-ho my god<br>-what? He's okay now...  
>-I know but he doesn't deserve that! You don't deserve that, both of you!<br>-what?  
>-I gotta see Gale, she said trying to get up slowly.<br>-please tell me! What don't we deserve?  
>-please bring me to Gale<br>-NO! Not anymore, I'm tired to do this, i wanna know: What don't we deserve?  
>-look, I love Gale but... During the Hunger Games, I pretended that I loved you to get sponsors and I played with your heart and you doesn't deserve that.<br>-and Gale?  
>-I love him! but in the second Hunger Games, on the beach, or when your heart stopped I didn't kiss you for the sponsors but because I loved you, only you and I think he knows it. Then, to get you out of the Capitol, Gale risked his life to save you only because he loved me and that's why I can't, I can't let him down, not now!"<br>They stopped talking for a little while and the girl on fire said "I never wanted any of this" Peeta looked at her and head down, he whispered "me neither, but at least, I know something: I can't change you". Suddenly, Gale came in and looked at Katniss who was nearly crying.  
>"Are you okay?<br>-yes, answered the little voice  
>-I'm gonna call Coy to tell her you're okay and that she can come to bring us back to district 13<br>-ok  
>-hey Katniss, you really afraid me this time! Don't do this to me ever again.<br>-ok"


End file.
